Overdose
by iansmolderskat
Summary: After being swept up in the supernatural world for so long she finally found her out. But that didn't come without a price. Sex and lies became a lifestyle for her and all because she couldn't say no to the blue eyed devil. After an accident that reunited her with her former friends, will Bonnie keep a cool facade? Or will Damon help push her over the edge?


**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith, The CW, Fox and any other network I didn't name. No copyright infringement intended**

_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop._

_H. L. Mencke_

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Bonnie thought as she laid there waiting for him to finish so she could leave. She let her mind drift a little but was soon jarred from her thoughts when the idiot bit down on her nipple and if she didn't know any better she could've sworn he drew blood. Bonnie gritted her teeth as a lame attempt to pull through the thirty seconds she knew he was only going to last without killing him; right on cue, he came. Bonnie rolled her eyes and pushed the sweaty man off her. She reached for her cellphone and saw that she had sixteen missed calls, several texts and god knows how many voicemails before placing the phone back on the table. She looked over her shoulder and saw what's his name falling asleep with a smile on his face. One of her perfectly arched eyebrows shot up in the air "_At least one of us is satisfied."_ she thought to herself before climbing out of bed in search for her clothes.

What's his name furrowed his brows and watched her get dress. "You're leaving?"

Bonnie stilled before thrusting a leg into her jeans "My boyfriend is on his way home, so "s he trailed off.

"Really, you never mentioned you had a boyfriend." he thought out loud which caused Bonnie to look at him over her shoulder.

"Would it have mattered? If I recall you weren't interested in whether I had a boyfriend or not." she shrugged before pulling on her flannel button up.

What's his name thought for a second, they really didn't get a chance to cover much ground besides their reason for being in town and their name. Even then he wasn't sure if Bonnie was her real name.

Bonnie sat down on the bed and pulled on her knee high boots.

"So when can I see you again? I'm here for two weeks." he added the last part for good measure.

Bonnie tossed her long tresses over her head and turned to him fully. "I'm not sure, I'm heading back home soon so," Pause. "I'll call you." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

What's his name knew a hit it and quit it when he saw one and for the first time he was it. "Whatever." he angrily got of bed, putting on his clothes "Don't call me when you're in the mood for an easy fuck."

Bonnie sighed while rolling her eyes "Come on, Der-ante-dre-" she said cautiously hoping he would jump in and tell her what his damn name was.

What's his name glared at the petite witch "Drake." he gritted out.

Bonnie snapped her fingers "That's his fucking name." she said out loud when she thought she said it to herself.

Drake growled, grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room. And if Bonnie didn't know any better she could've sworn he called her a little bitch.

Bonnie chuckled at the irony. She wasn't the one that stormed out of here like a little bitch.

**Eight Hours Later **

"Are you listening to me?"

Bonnie's head snapped up to meet the angry glare of her best friend Mercedes Jones. _No_, she thought but didn't say it out loud "Of course I'm listening," she shrugged getting up from her spot on the couch. She thought if she was going to lie she might as well do it with her back turned.

Mercedes twisted her mouth in obvious doubt "Ok fine, if you were listening, then what did I say?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, obviously ready for the lie she knew Bonnie was getting ready to tell.

Bonnie kept her back to Mercedes and tried to remember the last 15 minutes of their conversation and got nothing. In the background she could hear the sound of Mercedes foot tapping against her marble floors which caused Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"You aren't sure about what to do about Sam?" Bonnie turned back to her friend, who had stopped tapping her foot "And I already told you Missy, In order to find out, you have to give him a shot."

Mercedes sighed and uncrossed her arms. She knew Bonnie had guessed, but she didn't have any proof so she let it go.

"That's the thing Bon, I've been hurt before. " Mercedes whispered brokenly.

Bonnie crossed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her "and that doesn't mean it will happen again." Pause "And we both know Sam isn't like that Missy and the more you prolong something you both want the more miserable you both are going to feel." She said looking into her best friends eyes.

Bonnie hated seeing her friend so insecure and afraid to open her heart up to the possibility of love again. She will curse the day Mercedes met Trent Daniels. She made a mental note to kick his ass again when she saw him.

Bonnie reached up and wiped the tears from her friend's eyes and kissed both of her cheeks. "Now now I won't have any of this, do you hear me? Besides, you have a man to ravish."

Mercedes chuckled "You're a mess Bon, you know that?"

Bonnie shrugged "So I've been told," she smiled happy to get her best friend back into a good mood.

"So what had you so distracted earlier?"

Bonnie spun around on her heal "What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't fooling anybody Bon, Something's going on and I want to know what it is!?" Mercedes walked closer to Bonnie and watched as something flickered in Bonnie's eyes but it was gone in the next second.

Bonnie looked down at the ground and then back up at her friend "Nothing's going on" Pause. "You know the grand opening is in less than two months and I've been stressing, that's all." She turned around waving a dismissive hand.

Mercedes nodded "Is that all?"

Bonnie turned around again, her annoyance building "What else is there Missy? I mean seems like you know better than me."

"Are you still seeing Dr. Chandy?" Mercedes asked pointedly keeping her big brown eyes on Bonnie.

Bonnie exhaled loudly and ran a hand threw the waves of her hair. She knew this was coming. Bonnie also knew she could lie but it probably wouldn't do any good "For your information, no, I'm not seeing Dr. Chandy anymore, I don't need her."

Mercedes shook her head. "Un-fucking-believable Bon, why did you stop seeing her?"

Bonnie glared at her friend and tried to keep her tone as light as possible, she could tell that this conversation was going to turn out like all the others "I told you, I don't need her anymore and that's the last time I'm going to say it so you and Alisha need to get off my fucking back."

Mercedes head snapped up "Alisha knows about this?" she stepped closer to Bonnie "She knows about this and did what? Nothing?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "She did what you're starting to do now, work my nerves and lecture me for the umpteenth time." Bonnie turned on her heal headed to her bedroom but Mercedes stopped her.

"Look, I know you hate hearing this Bon, but we love you and we want what's best for you even if that means seeing a therapist twice a month."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. She knew her best friend and sister had her best interest in mind, so she hated being a complete bitch about the situation, but at the same time it was her life and she did what the fuck she wanted.

"Missy, I'm going to say this one last time because your my best friend and I love you, but what I do with my life is my business not yours." She glared over her shoulder at an empty spot.

Bonnie mentally cursed she was good at giving other people advice but she was never good at taking it herself. She made another mental note to talk too Mercedes tonight and apologize.

Bonnie walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Taxi," Alisha flagged the taxi down and got in before answering her phone, when she did her ear was immediately assaulted "wait hold on— what happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Bonnie?" Mercedes said slamming her car door shut after leaving Bonnie's apartment, she couldn't stand there listening to Bonnie's stupidity a second longer.

Alisha had to think for a second until her argument with Bonnie slammed into her a freight train "These days you know more about what Bonnie is up to then me, so I assumed you knew."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Don't start that jealousy shit lisha, we have to do something."

Alisha ran a hand threw her curly locks "Do what exactly? She's not going to listen to me."

They knew if anything, Bonnie was as stubborn as a mule and In order to get someone help for their problem they had to admit they had one. And Bonnie never admitted she had a problem, she only went to these therapy sessions to appease Alisha and Mercedes.

Mercedes shook her head "We have to do something; you know what will happen if—"she trailed off

Alisha sighed and nodded "It won't get to that, Bonnie's stronger now, "she didn't want to get into the details because she knew Mercedes didn't know everything about Bonnie's situation and to be honest she was still having a rather difficult time with the news.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Alisha sighed switching the phone to her other ear "It means what it sounds like—"

Mercedes wasn't going for that shit, "No it doesn't, because I think it means she kicked her bad habit and is now back to the Bonnie Bennett with an ounce of self-control. But what you're implying sounds like something else altogether."

"Look, I'm about to go inside the club so I'll have to talk to you later, bye." She hung up but not before hearing Mercedes call her something vaguely like the word bitch but she wasn't sure.

Alisha paid the cab driver and walked the long stretch to Bonnie's new club cleverly named _G spot_. She rolled her eyes because cleaver was the wrong word for it, trashy shed a much better light on the situation, but since Bonnie's not so new habit paired with the influence of more than a few drinks it was pretty much a done deal.

She went to unlock the door but saw that it was already unlocked, Alisha felt her powers surge and beg for their release as she opened the door wider as she walked in. But suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled further inside; she tried to give the intruder an aneurysm but noticed that he barely had a reaction to his brain getting fried. _This had to be one of two people _she thought.

Alisha bit the intruders hand and whirled around to face him "Marcel," she growled "What the hell are you doing here, I could've killed you?"

This made Marcel laugh harder because who the hell was she trying to kid, she couldn't kill him but Bonnie on the other hand "Kill me? Are you high? "

Alisha narrowed her eyes and punched Marcel in the arm even though she knew it wouldn't hurt. "I could kill your ass but you're just too stupid to believe that Bonnie's the only Bennett who can, you're not Silas." She said walking away from him heading straight to the bar.

Upon hearing that name Marcel tensed but recovered quickly "Whatever, but remember you already tried once or twice and failed so, no, you can't kill me."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "State your business Marcel or leave."

Marcel snorted "You can't kick me out of something that's not yours last time I checked this was Bonnie's club and she wants me here. "

Alisha raised a brow "Things are going so well that you can say that with that much confidence? I have to give it to you marcel you have balls."

"When you go learn?" he smirked and sped behind the bar to grab the bottle of Jack.

Alisha nodded "So how was that phone call then?" she asked not turning to face Marcel "I mean the guys who hit it off with Bon; they at least get a text. But you're talking like you struck gold so I assume you at least got a phone call." She finally turned to face him in time to see the tick in marcels jaw.

"She didn't call you did she?"

Marcel downed the last of the jack in his glass before repeating the process. He knew he should've left Bonnie alone the night she strolled into town, but that much power and beauty was to seductive too let another man get their hands on.

Marcel shook his head and pointed a finger at her "Your sister has issues."

"Don't talk about my sister like I won't defend her Marcel," she narrowed her eyes but she couldn't say she didn't agree with that statement. "You were the one who got involved with her and got played." She said with a shrug.

Marcel narrowed his eyes "What the fuck happened to women wanting a good man in their lives, when you finally find one you push them away and then complain about it later."

Alisha raised her hand "First of all, don't try to make this a woman problem because men play women all the time. It just hurts a little more when the shoe is on the other foot. You're too old to be this naïve Marcel I would've thought Klaus would have taught you a few things."

"First of all my "Mentor" has been pussy whipped enough to know better to ever utter the words advice and women in the same sentence. "

"Are you admitting that your pussy whipped?" she asked obviously amused by the whole situation.

Marcel narrowed his eyes "No, I'm just saying she could've had the world at her feet if she wanted— "

"That's your first mistake, promising a Bennett witch the world when we have no problem getting it ourselves. If you want to be in the game you have to have game and from where I'm sitting you don't have enough to even enter the race." She smirked and ducked when Marcel shot the bottle of Jack at her head.

"That'll be $150 you asshole." She yelled.

Bonnie gave herself a final once over before leaving to head over to her club. She grabbed her purse, heading for the door when her phone started to ring in her purse. Bonnie pushed the bangs out of her eyes when she saw the name on the caller ID: **Caroline**. _Well this should be fun? _She thought before answering, "What do you want Damon?"

Damon chuckled trying to hide the relief in his voice; he really didn't expect her to answer the phone. "I have to say Judgy it's a little disheartening that you think the _only_ reason I'll call is because I want something from you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes already tired of his voice "What do you want Damon?" she asked again through clenched teeth,

"Whoa excuse me Bennett, what the hell happened to your manners?"

"There in Mystic Falls where I thought I left you, so again I ask what do you want?"

Damon's playful mood evaporated upon hearing her smartass remark, Bonnie always had a sharp tongue but this was something else, he blamed that on two things: the hell she's been through these past few years and her role models Alisha and Mercedes.

"Well if you're going to be a bitch about me interrupting whatever or should I say _whoever _the hell you're doing I'll just cut to the chase, its Elena, she's dead." Click and the line went dead.

Bonnie gripped the phone tightly before placing it back into her purse. She blinked a few times trying to process what Damon just told her and when it finally did she slapped on her sun glasses but not before saying "Well about damn time." She hopped in her car and sped off.

**This fic is a little messy for several reasons and I'll explain more as the story progresses. Our little Bonnie has some major issues and the reason for that is obviously because of the shit she has been put through back in her teenage years, However, That's the not all the reason for the changes in Bonnie and again I'll explain more on that later. If you're looking for updates on my other fics I'll be doing those before this weekend for sure so be looking out for that, Thanks again and as usual drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


End file.
